(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive water heater, and more particularly to a water heater that has application to a windshield of an automobile, which is able to produce hot water that can be sprinkled on the windshield to melt snow and frost.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In frigid zones, after an automobile has been left in snowy weather, snow and frost covering the windshield blocks the line of vision in the automobile, and external force must be applied to remove the accumulated snow and frost. Methods for removing the snow and frost include the conventional methods of using an instrument to clear it away or hot water to melt and clean off the snow and frost, thereby avoiding scuffing the glass surface. Hence, in frigid zones, automobiles must be equipped with a device for heating water in preparation for melting snow and frost accumulated on the windshield. In general, the heater device is installed at one end of the windshield wiper water outlet.
Regarding designs of prior art, referring to FIG. 1, which shows a heater 10 of prior art primarily structured with a water vessel 11, front and rear ends of which are provided with an inlet 111 and an outlet 112 respectively. An affinity type heating element 12 is axially installed interior of the vessel 11, and after water enters the vessel 11 through the inlet 111, the water enables a heat exchange function to take effect on a surface of the heating element 12, thereby producing hot water that is output from the outlet 112. The affinity type heating element 12 must be sealed and have the physical property that protects against corrosion. Another heater design of prior art is depicted in FIG. 2, wherein an built-in heating element 14 is disposed interior of a case hole 132 of an exchange element 13. Pipelines 131 are located interior of the exchange element 13 exterior to a border of the case hole 132, which enable exchange of water flow. The built-in heating element 14 is peripherally insulated by means of a plate electrode 141 and assembled interior of the case hole 132, moreover, the built-in heating element 14 is clamped within the case hole 132 by being subjected to an external force. However, because the heating element 14 is the main body for cold and heat operation, thus, material quality of the heating element 14 is easily damaged. Moreover, such a prior art configuration is difficult to repair when it breaks down, and involves a multitude of minor details during the assembly process. Furthermore, the entire structure of the heater 10 must be damaged irreparably in order to repair the heating element 14, including the plate electrode 141. Hence, it is common for the entire single heater 10 to be completely replaced, thereby resulting in meaningless waste and a burden on the environment.
The aforementioned prior art designs are unable to accommodate different power requirements by using a corresponding arrangement of heating elements. Hence, during production, manufacturers must stock a multitude of heaters having different power specifications in order to rapidly supply client needs, thereby increasing inventory cost. Moreover, such prior art designs disallow mass production of standard specifications. Hence, the aforementioned shortcomings increase the total burden on production costs.